


Korrasami Snippets

by allthehinterlandelfroot



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehinterlandelfroot/pseuds/allthehinterlandelfroot
Summary: This is just a bunch of unrelated fluffy moments between Korra and Asami.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 59





	1. Quiet Words in the Morning Light

The morning light glowed lightly at the edges of the horizon, growing slowly to bathe the land in a brightening display of gold and pink. 

Korra idly ran her fingers through Asami's hair as she watched the day begin. Yet despite the peaceful morning, Korra's thoughts were anything but. 

"If you think any louder, you might as well be talking," Asami muttered, her face burying furthing into Korra's chest.

Korra chuckled lightly, her hand falling down to trail a line down Asami's spine. "Sorry, I hope my loud thinking didn't wake you."

Asami hummed, "no, you're fine. But did you want to talk about it?" 

Korra gave a light gasp at the feeling of Asami's touch as it ghosted across her abdomen and up her side, settling just beneath her breasts. "I- I was just thinking… and I'm sorry."

Asami shifted to rest on her elbow as she looked at Korra, her eyebrows stitched together. When Korra didn't meet her gaze she brought up her hand to softly cup Korra's cheek, turning her face towards her. "What? Korra what brought this on?"

"Well… it's just-" Korra closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she laced her fingers with Asami's. "You've watched me go off countless times into situations that I might not always come out of, and being the Avatar means that it's always something that's a possibility. I can only imagine the amount of worry I put you through." 

Asami squeezed Korra's hand, her eyes softening. "Korra… I know that, and it does scare me, but to be by your side, to love you? I wouldn't change that."

Looking at Asami, Korra felt her breath catch at the amount of love she saw in the green depths of Asami's eyes. "You're more than I deserve."

A smile tugged lightly at the corner of Asami's lips. "I could say the same about you." She pulled herself up, her lips grazing Korra's. Her hand tangled into the short tresses, her lips skimming across Korra's cheek. "I love you, Korra," she breathed as she tucked her face back into Korra's shoulder.

"I love you too, Asami," Korra's spoke, her voice wobbling a little as she pulled Asami tight against her, burying her face in her hair. "I love you too," she mouthed again as her eyes slipped closed.


	2. Dancing Lights

Blue's and green's danced gracefully against the black backdrop of the night, an occasional star shining brightly through the colorful array. 

Asami snuggled in closer to Korra, desperate for the other woman's warmth as the cold nipped at her forcing another shiver to race through her body.

"We can go in if you're too cold," Korra spoke. 

Asami shook her head. "Not just yet. Besides if I get close enough to you it will be fine."

Korra chuckled, "you're practically in my lap, not that I'm complaining, but I don't know how much closer you can get."

A little pout tugged at Asami's lips as she looked up at Korra, another shiver coursing up her spine. "Ok, maybe you're right. I just didn't want to go in just yet. It's so beautiful and just getting to sit and not worry about the world is nice." 

"Yeah," Korra agreed, a soft blush heating her cheeks as the next words fell from her lips. "But I think I have a better beauty a little closer to me."

Ducking her head a little, Asami could feel her heart skip beats at Korra's words. It wasn't like she hadn't heard things similar, but from Korra, they felt different, they felt right. 

"Now c'mon, let's get you inside, I think we can enjoy the site with some tea and blankets inside." Korra prodded Asami up a little so she could stand and help Asami up. 

Once standing, Asami pecked Korra's lips softly before a grin spread across her face. "Actually, I think I have a better idea to warm up," she purred in Korra's ear. Her grin grew as she felt Korra tense a moment before she quickly nodded her head. 


	3. Love and Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one does have spoilers for Ruins of the Empire btw

The lights of the city glowed softly on the horizon, the gold reflecting off the bays waters in a soft dance as the waves moved gently. Asami watched as each light flickered, her fingers tracing along the grain of the wood railing. Her thoughts turned like a broken gear as the dream haunted her.  _ She hurt Korra _ . She couldn’t even fathom doing so but it felt too real, and the look on Korra’s face… Asami closed her eyes, willing the image away.

“Hey,” a voice spoke softly, “nice night.”

Looking to her side, Asami studied the woman that came to stand beside her. Korra was leaning forward on the railing, her eyes trained straight ahead, her body relaxed.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Asami shrugged, her head thudding against the post. 

The silence stretched between them, but Korra never broke it, just stood there looking out at the city. Asami wished she would say something, anything but this silence that allowed the thoughts to turn.

“Korra,” Asami murmured, her eyes closing as she concentrated on what she could even say. Opening her eyes again she looked at Korra as she stared up at her. Asami could get lost in those comforting blue eyes. 

Korra stood up and set a hand on Asmai’s arm, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “It’s okay, I won’t push if you don’t feel like you can talk about it yet.”

Tears pricked at the edge of Asami’s eyes as she tried to collect her thoughts. She wanted to talk about it, but did she really want those answers? Sighing, Asami decided not knowing would be worse. “Back in Gaoling, what happened? I want to know what I did.”

“Asami…” Korra’s voice drifted off as she looked down at her feet.

“Please Korra, I- I want to know if I hurt you.” 

Korra’s head snapped up. “That wasn’t you Asami. You were forced to do those things by Guan.”

“But did I hurt you Korra,” Asami nearly cried, her voice wavering as she held herself tighter.

“No.” Korra stood firm, her voice certain. “We fought, but you never hit me, and I made sure to not hurt you.”

Asami let herself relax, her eyes slipping closed. “I keep seeing flashes from then. None of it’s clear, but-” 

Reaching out Korra brushed Asami’s hair back, her fingers lingering against her cheek. “Whatever things you did or said, I didn’t take personally. I mean it hurt a little, but I knew it was what Guan wanted you to think.”

Asami felt herself melt under Korra’s tender touch, the thoughts slipping slowly away like the tides. Bringing a hand up she laced her fingers together with Korra’s, holding her hand close. “I love you, Korra, so much.”

Korra wrapped her other arm around Asami’s waist, pulling her in close. “I love you too, Sami.” 


End file.
